1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of sulfamides which are useful for producing medicaments, medicines for plants and animals, polymers and stereoisomer alcohol compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of sulfamides from alcohol generally includes 4 to 5 steps: Alcohol is converted into a halogen compound or sulfonyl ester, the halogen or the sulfonyl ester group is substituted with an azido group to obtain an azide compound, and the azido group is reduced to an amino group. Alternatively, alcohol is converted into a halogen compound or sulfonyl ester, the halogen or the sulfonyl ester group is substituted with a phthalimido group, and a phthaloyl group in the phthalimido group is removed with hydrazine to obtain an amino group. The amine produced in either of the above described methods is reacted with a sulfamoylating agent, thereby obtaining a sulfamide. The resultant sulfamide is deprotected, if necessary.
This method has the following problems: the above-mentioned steps are complicated; it is necessary to introduce or remove a protecting group which is adaptable to the reaction condition in each step when the compound to be reacted has a functional group which may generate a side reaction in its molecule; and the azide compound and hydrazine, which are highly explosive and toxic, are required.